Me niego
by AlienEmina
Summary: Las palabras equivocadas en el momento equivocado llevan a Mahiru a perder a una de las personas que mas lo han cambiado. ¿podrá superarlo?
1. Chapter 1

Nada es como uno se lo espera.

Eso está más claro que la condenada agua.

Yo, en lo personal, esperaba terminar la escuela, ir a la universidad, conocer allí una hermosa chica que sería mi novia, terminar la carrera y cuando estuviese trabajando me iría a vivir con ella, le pediría matrimonio, tendríamos hijos y un perro llamado Firulais, luego nos haríamos viejos y moriría trágicamente de alguna enfermedad muy dolora y mis nietos llorarían por mí en mi lecho de muerte y yo les diría "no me arrepiento de nada", entonces daría mi último respiro. Algo simple, solo lo típico.

Pero cuando estaba en secundaria recogí un pequeño y adorable gato negro callejero. Que termino siendo algo que no esperaba que fuese, un vampiro.

Luego me enamore de ese vampiro, eso tampoco me lo esperaba.

No tenía planeada una declaración ni nada parecido, por el momento. Más bien, me comenzaba a conformar con solo ser su compañero, su eve. Me esforzaba para que el confiara en mi y supiera que podía contar conmigo.

Luego sucedieron muchas peleas y situaciones que yo no esperaba.

Pero lo peor sucedió durante esas numerosas peleas. Jamás me había encontrado en una situación así y con bastante frecuencia se repetían mis recuerdos de la muerte de mi madre. Cada vez perdía a más personas importantes y sentía que no podía ni siquiera protegerme a mí mismo, mucho menos a los demás.

Recuerdo que estaba lloviendo. Yo estaba completamente empapado e irritado. Habíamos perdido de nuevo contra uno de los subordinados de Tsubaki, maldije en voz alta numerosas veces. Kuro estaba detrás de mí en silencio. Hasta que se decidió por hablar.

\- ¿Te arrepientes de recogerme? – dijo en voz baja, casi imperceptible. Me irrito que comenzara por preguntarme ese tipo de cosas justo ahora que estaba a punto de derrumbarme. Y termine por explotar.

\- Si, Kuro, ¿eso querías escuchar? ¿Eres feliz ahora? – lo dije, no, más bien, casi se lo grito y me gire para mirarlo. Supe de inmediato que la había cagado, su expresión, dios, ¡su cara! Sus ojos me mostraban siglos de tristeza y soledad acumulada, retrocedió unos pasos y solo desapareció ante mí. Jamás lo volví a ver luego de eso.

Estaba herido, yo lo había herido diciéndole eso. Un dolor se instaló en mi pecho y se negó a salir, mis ojos se pusieron llorosos. Todo lo que dije no lo sentía, incluso, sentía todo lo contrario él me gustaba, pero en ese minuto, y debido a la situación, estaba bajo mucho estrés, enojo y sentía que Kuro no me ayudaba lo suficiente, sentía que él no confiaba en mí, claro que no lo haría, después de lo que le dicho, no confiara en mí nunca y puede que ahora me odie. Bueno, el hecho de que haya desaparecido me ha dejado en claro que si me odia.

Entonces mi plan de tener una esposa e hijos y millones de cosas más me pareció la idea más absurda. Algo que no necesitaba en mi vida. Bueno, ya no necesitaría nada por el resto de mi vida, lo único que sentía que necesitaba se había esfumado en frente de mis ojos sin decirme palabra alguna. Rompió nuestro lazo de vampiro-eve. No sé cómo, pero lo hizo.

Luego de todo esto, y que Kuro llegase a mi vida, pienso que en mi lecho de muerte le diría a mis nietos, si es que llegase a tener, "nunca dejen ir a la persona que en realidad aman y arriésguense" porque creo que una frase como "no me arrepiento de nada" ya no podría utilizarla. Ahora me arrepiento de muchas cosas y de la que más lo hago es dejarlo ir. No frenarlo cuando debía. Yo sabía desde hace mucho que él tenía la tendencia a echarse la culpa y cargar con todo. Yo me esforzaba porque él no pensara más de esa forma y contara conmigo, pero unas palabras vacías me hicieron alejarme para siempre de él.

Ahora que estoy en la universidad pienso en muchas cosas. Él se fue, no lo volví a ver y por mucho tiempo me dedique a buscarlo por todos los lugares que podía, pero no lo encontraba. Me desesperaba y lloraba con frecuencia, pero, sabía que si él no quería, yo jamás lo encontraría.

Mi vida volvió a ser sencilla y sin mayores percances. Estaba siempre en la misma rutina. Y, luego de todo lo que viví con Kuro, todo me parecía tan ordinario, tan común. Ir a la universidad, trabajo, vuelta a casa y luego se repetía todo. Hace unos años me hubiese gustado la simplicidad de esta rutina pero sabía que me faltaba Kuro. Inconscientemente lo había agregado a mis planes, lo había agregado a mis rutinas. Aunque nuestra convivencia juntos no haya sido de lo más extensa.

Mis amigos, que me conocían desde la secundaria, se dieron cuenta de este gran cambio, ellos conocieron a Kuro, bueno, su versión gato, y numerosas veces me daban un discurso de que era solo una mascota y debía superarlo ya. No los culpaba, ellos no sabían que él no era solo una mascota.

Me alegraba mantener aún contacto con Misono y Sakuya. Al menos con ellos podía hablar sobre el Kuro humano y no solo la "simple mascota", pero ellos no me decían algo muy alejado de mis amigos de la escuela. "él se fue hace mucho. No creo que vuelva" o un "ya es hora de que continúes y solo lo olvides" y como olvidar sus típicos "tienes que estar bien" pero yo no estaba bien, hace mucho que ya no lo estaba. Me sentía tan culpable.

Numerosas veces me encontraba caminando por la calle y buscándolo inconscientemente. Sabía que podía haber una posibilidad, por mínima que fuese de encontrarlo. Más de una vez había visto su característica chaqueta celeste, yo aceleraba el paso e interceptaba a la persona pero grande era mi sorpresa cuando veía un rostro que no era el de Kuro ahí.

Como olvidar las numerosas veces en que terminaba de pie ante el mismo callejón donde lo vi por primera vez en su versión de un pequeño e indefenso gato. ¿Qué esperaba al encontrarlo? ¿Hablar con él? ¿Arreglar las cosa? No lo sabía aún y una pregunta más importante ¿él querría volverme a ver, el estaría dispuesto a perdonarme?

GRACIAS POR LEER.


	2. Chapter 2

He decidido terminar por agregar algo a mi rutina sumamente emocionante y monótona. Ahora no pasaba día en que no pasara luego del trabajo, bastante tarde en la noche cabe decir, a ese callejón que me había visto en mis peores momentos, siendo un verdadero desastre y llorando por alguien que puede que esté en este minuto en alguna fiesta en Paris. Mentira. Pensar que Kuro pudiese estar en una fiesta en Paris demostraba lo mal que me encontraba psicológicamente.

Sabía que el hecho de que saliera tan tarde y me parase a las afueras de ese lugar era sumamente peligroso. Sabía que tarde o temprano me pasaría algo malo. Así que cuando vi cómo se me acercaba un grupo de sujetos con, claramente, intensiones de robar mis pertenencias, no me sorprendí especialmente. Más bien, creo que me lo esperaba. El lugar no contaba con una luz demasiado clara, solamente un pequeño foco de luz que, incluso, parpadeaba la mayor parte del tiempo más que alumbrar el lugar.

Me rodearon y sabía lo que vendría ahora, probablemente me golpearían y me pedirían que entregase mis cosas de valor. Eran tres personas así que estaba muy lejos de poder ganar en caso de que pusiera resistencia. Ellos eran robustos y se notaba que con solo un golpe volaría por los aires y acabaría en el piso dos calles de distancia. Yo seguía con mi contextura delgada de siempre, aunque, Misono insiste en que estoy mucho más delgado.

Uno de los tipos hizo de su mano un puño y tenía la intensión de golpearme fuertemente. Yo solo me quede ahí de pie y cerré los ojos, sabía que dolería como un demonio, pero el golpe nunca llego y lo único que pude ver fue una mancha celeste sumamente rápida que los dejo a los tres inconscientes en el piso, apenas me fije en los tipos que estaban en el piso, me preocupaba más el confirmar quien era esa mancha celeste. Tenía la certeza, no, la seguridad de que sería Kuro. Su chaqueta celeste y esa rapidez sobrehumana me lo dejaban bastante en claro. Pero, tal y como la última vez que lo había visto, desapareció. Solo se esfumo de nuevo ante mí.

No. no de nuevo. Me repetía numerosas veces. Sabía que era él, y de nuevo, había dejado que se esfumase ante mí. Me dieron ganas de gritar, y lo hice. Lo llame un millón de veces y grite como un demente. Parecía, en realidad, un demente, ahí parado entre tres tipos que estaban inconscientes, gritando el nombre de Kuro. Luego maldije e hice acopio del vocabulario más grosero que tenía en mi repertorio.

Mire a mi alrededor y decidí ir a mi hogar antes de que alguien llamase a la policía.

Y desde entonces mis visitas a ese lugar lo único que hicieron fue empeorar. Estuviese lloviendo, nevando o cualquier cosa, yo estaba ahí esperando. Más de una vez había terminado por sentarme en el piso comenzar a leer un libro o comenzar a estudiar.

Hasta que el apareció. Era un día sábado por la noche, sabía que ya era bastante tarde pero siempre que tenía la intención de levantarme e irme pensaba "solo cinco minutos más" hasta que lo vi y me alegre tanto de haber esperado esos cinco minutos que termino siendo casi una hora.

Al principio ni siquiera me moví, más que nada por temor a que el volviese a desaparecer, luego comencé a cuestionarme si de verdad era él o estaba comenzando a alucinar. "Tal vez me quede dormido y esto es un sueño. Un sueño cruel", termine por levantarme, el continuo ahí de pie mirándome, no había cambiado nada en todo este tiempo. Era igual a como lo recordaba.

Me acerque lentamente, con sumo cuidado, sabía que en cualquier minuto él podría solo desaparecer como lo ha hecho antes. Él se limitaba a observar mis movimientos, quieto como una estatua. Y cuando ya estaba solo a centímetros de él, me atreví a levantar la mano y rozar su mejilla. El tacto me pareció demasiado real, pero sabía que no lo era.

"solo es un sueño, debería aprovechar la oportunidad, ya que, no tengo nada que perder" pensé. Y sin siquiera cuestionármelo me lance a abrazarlo. El chasqueo la lengua y murmuro "que molesto", yo no pude evitar el reírme, porque, aunque suene increíble, extrañaba que el dijese lo molesto que yo podía llegar a ser.

Cuando ya estaba a punto de decirlo lo mucho que lo lamentaba y que me disculpase. Desperté. Llegaba a ser gracioso que hasta mi subconsciente no quisiera dejarme arreglar las cosas con kuro. Estaba sentado en el piso del callejón, acalambrado y con un libro entre mis piernas.

Mis ojos estaban llorosos de nuevo. Mire hacia el cielo, el cual, estaba hermoso y estrellado, me acurruque más en el piso, la temperatura había bajado drásticamente y me regañe por no haberme abrigado más antes de salir.

Tenía la mirada clavada en el piso, hasta que unos pasos me hicieron levantar la vista. Puede que de nuevo me haya quedado dormido porque ante mi estaba de nuevo Kuro. Me quede ahí sentado mirándolo y luego cerré los ojos, me repetí una y otra vez "despierta", ya no quería más sueños con Kuro, no por hoy al menos.

Sentí como él se sentaba a mi lado en el piso y mantuvimos el silencio. Abrí los ojos de nuevo y me atreví a mirarlo, entonces él tomó la palabra.

\- ¿Qué haces aun aquí? – es él de verdad. Ahora si lo noto. No es solo un sueño, y continua igual a como lo he recordado, el mismo Kuro de siempre.

\- Esperaba volver a verte – no cometeré ninguna estupidez esta vez, nada que haga que él desaparezca de nuevo.

\- Debiste haberte dado por vencido con eso hace mucho – el miraba el piso.

\- Me niego. – en cuanto esto salió de mis labios el llevo su mirada sorprendida a mí.

\- Deberías dejar de buscarme Mahiru – se levantó de mi lado y yo sentí pánico, pánico de que se fuera nuevamente, asique, me levante también. Estábamos uno frente al otro.

\- Me niego – repetí.

\- Deberías cumplir con tu plan de vida. Esposa, hijos y todo eso – sabía que su tono aburrido ocultaba un deje de rencor.

\- Me niego – diría estas palabras cuantas veces sean necesarias.

\- ¿Por qué? – él tenía el ceño fruncido. Yo suspire, seria claro.

\- Porque aún te quiero – y su cara de sorpresa me hizo sonreír, pero él se encargó de eliminar esa expresión de inmediato y desvió la vista de mí.

\- También deberías darte por vencido con eso – creo que el hecho de que venga a este lugar a diario deja bastante en claro que no puedo solo rendirme a estas alturas.

\- Me niego.

\- Pensé que odiabas las cosas complicadas.

\- Eres lo único complicado que me gusta, Kuro – que vergonzoso es decir todo esto en voz alta – perdóname por todo lo que te dije.

\- Me gustas más como la ama de casa preocupada y responsable. Es preferible eso a un Mahiru siendo un desastre y estando siempre deprimido.

Kuro se transformó en gato y se acercó a mí.

Y en ese callejón oscuro, el mismo lugar donde nos vimos por primera vez, el mismo lugar donde recogí un gato negro hace algunos años. Ahí mismo, volví a recoger el mismo gato negro, pero, esta vez haría las cosas bien, esta vez, le haría saber lo mucho que me alegraba de haberlo conocido.

GRACIAS POR LEER.


End file.
